It all ends (all over again)
by Druida
Summary: Pansy se ve encerrada en un ciclo temporal que le obliga a revivir el mismo día una y otra vez, literalmente. Y, claro, la única opción lógica para escapar de él pasa por matar a Harry Potter. #timeloop Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Introducción

Este fic fue creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Sin embargo, a falta de tiempo para terminarlo, he decidido presentarlo en **el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Mi prompt decía así: «Quiero un Harsy [Harry/Pansy] con personalidades bien IC que esté basado en la frase "¡Pero él está ahí! Potter está allí. ¡Que alguien lo agarre!" o en "¿Qué estáis esperando? ¡Que alguien agarre a Potter!" que sea rated T, y tiene que tener cierto tinte a Romance entre los dos... con final entre Misterio y Suspenso».

Está absolutamente dedicado a mi AI súper secreto, quién creo que es **Fanny Taka**.

Voy a irlo subiendo en capítulos de unas 1000 palabras, porque temo no llegar al número de capítulos mínimos del reto de otra forma (capaz soy de pasarme xDDD).

La verdad es que, durante un tiempo, pensé hacer una historia con ellos ya adultos. Harry siendo un auror con un misterio que resolver y una Pansy que se encontraba en medio, sin saber muy bien por qué. Y entonces me acordé de ese tipo de fic que siempre he querido hacer y nunca he hecho: un fic que repita el mismo día una y otra vez.

¡Larga vida al _Día de la marmota_!

PDT. A lo largo de la historia os encontraréis números entre paréntesis. No son notas, son citas y sus referencias se encuentran al final del texto.

* * *

**IT ALL ENDS**

**(all over again)**

1 de mayo de 1998, Pansy abre los ojos en su cama. A pesar de que está tapada hasta arriba con sábanas fuerte, nota el frío de la mañana en su rostro, en sus manos. En las mazmorras siempre hace frío de más.

Se gira sobre sí misma y aparta las mantas de un empujón. Desliza las piernas fuera de la cama, aún adormilada, e intenta disfrutar de ese primer momento del día. Sabe que en pocos minutos el dormitorio cobraría vida propia y, si no se da prisa, acabará teniendo que hacer cola para ir al baño.

Se calza sus zapatillas y, tras bostezas (con la boca abierta. Y sin tapársela con la mano), se levanta. Tener el baño primero tiene sus ventajas, claro, no únicamente que no haya que esperar. Tracey no dejará el desagüe lleno de pelos. Y no correrá peligro de resbalarse con el agua que siempre salpica Daphne. Ni ya que decir del vapor que deja Millicent siempre atrás.

Es entonces cuando oye un murmullo.

Mira la hora. Marca las 6:55.

Saca su nariz respingona por el dosel y espera, atenta. Qué raro. No es que ella sea una cotilla. No, por supuesto que no. Pero está siendo un año un poco raro y nunca sabes que piensan los demás.

(Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá lo más sensato sea seguir sin saberlo).

—¿Y tú crees que…?

Viene de la cama de Tracey. Da un par de pasos hacia ella. No sabe si quiere avanzar más, duda. Estática.

(El frío persiste. Debería haber cogido su bata).

—No te preocupes, funcionará. —Es Daphne.

¿Qué funcionará?

Su mente empieza a trabajar a toda prisa. No es tonta, están cuchicheando en medio de la mañana. Eso solo puede significar que están tramando algo, algo malo. Tiene que hacer algo. Es su prefecta. Su Premio Anual.

Son sus amigas y le aterra que, si cruza esas cortinas, tenga que descubrirlas ante los Carrow. O, peor, encubrirlas. Hacer suya esa conspiración.

Cruza el cuarto y cierra la puerta de un golpe sordo. Es más de lo que habría hecho por cualquier otro.

* * *

El día se le hace eterno. A donde quiera que mira ve a Tracey y a Daphne cuchicheando. Y eso la mata. Nota la culpa sobre su cabeza, en forma de los hermanos Carrow. O de la figura siniestra de su nuevo director.

Les está fallando. Está perdiendo la oportunidad de, quién sabe, descubrir a algunos miembros de la resistencia.

Cuchicheando.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —le espeta a Draco, sentándose junto a él en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Eh? —pregunta él, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada un poco perdida.

Está gritando débil por todos sus poros. Pálido, ojeroso y distraído. No es más que una sombra perdida de todo lo que le gustaba de él. Ni siquiera tiene la fuerza necesaria para mantener a Gregory y a Vincent a su lado.

Reprime las ganas de echárselo en cara (otra vez). Sabe que no va a servir de nada. Que, como mucho, acabará marchándose enfadado.

(Ni un solo grito. Qué diferente está).

Así que se conforma con hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

—Míralas.

—Pansy…

—Están tramando algo. ¿Verdad? —insiste. Daphne tiene la boca oculta tras la mano y mira fijamente a Tracey; no ha tocado su plato. Tracey solo asiente de vez en cuando.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo saberlo?

—Es sospechoso —insiste. Necesita que alguien le dé consejo, que la escuche, y solo le tiene a él. No puede acudir ni a Millicent ni a Sally-Anne porque le han retirado la palabra desde hace dos meses. No puede hablar con Nott porque Nott nunca la toma en serio.

Y ahora que Blaise se ha quedado sin amigos mayores con los que estar, se dedica a irse con los más jóvenes.

(Greg y Vincent no son, ni siquiera, una opción a tener en cuenta).

Draco es como ella. O lo era, al menos. Igual de centrados. Intentando ser los cabecillas, los que hacen lo que nadie se atreve a hacer, prefectos, Premios Anuales. La misma cara de una moneda.

—¿Debería decírselo a los Carrow?

—¿Qué? —Draco pegó un respingo y, por primera vez, nota que le está haciendo caso. De verdad—. ¿Estás loca?

Ha bajado la voz e inclinado la cabeza. Está cerca, cuchicheando, como cuando planearon entrar en el campo de Quidditch como si fueran dementores. Solo que esta vez, la voz de Draco tiene un timbre agudo. Asustado.

—¿Y si…? —Mira a ambos lados y se inclina también hacia él. Están muy cerca, al alcance de un beso—. ¿Y si forman parte del Ejército de Dumbledore?

—¿Y si no? ¿Qué crees que harán para descubrirlo? ¿Qué crees que nos harán a todos nosotros?

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Pansy. Los hermanos Carrow han usado métodos poco convencionales para sonsacar información a alumnos sospechosos de conocer el paradero de Neville Longbottom y compañía. O de formar parte de su pequeña resistencia. O de haber sido amable alguna vez con cualquiera de ellos.

Y los alumnos de verde y plata habían tenido la suerte de sortear, hasta el momento, dichos interrogatorios. Draco tiene razón. ¿Qué pasará si rompe esa delicada línea?

—No puedes decírselo si saber —insiste Draco girándose hacia su plato.

Pansy se incorpora un poco ofendida.

—Pero… ¿y si…?

—No querrás tener esa carga si te equivocas —dice levantándose bruscamente.

No puede evitar fijarse que no ha tocado su sándwich.

* * *

Son las cinco y media y Pansy tiene la sensación de que va a vomitar. Ha hecho caso a Draco y se ha asegurado de sentarse detrás de ellas en la clase doble de encantamientos. Aún no sabe qué están tramando, pero sí que tiene clara dos cosas: va a «suceder pronto», en palabras de la propia Daphne, y «va a ser algo grande».

Así que las está esperando justo a la salida de la clase de encantamientos, varita en mano. Va a enfrentarse a ellas y las va a obligarlas a hablar.

El corazón le late con fuerza cuando oye su cuchicheo. Sus pisadas. Traga saliva y gira la cabeza para verlas. Están raras. Muy raras. Espera a que se acerquen un poco más para salir a su paso.

—Eh, ¡hola, Pansy! —la saluda intentando aparentar alegría Daphne. Pansy frunce aún más el ceño.

—No deberías hacer eso, te van a salir arrugas —añade Tracey con simpatía. Pansy aprieta los labios.

—¿Qué está pasando? —demanda sin tacto.

—¿Perdón? —Tracey parece un poco descolocada. Daphne tiene esa mirada de «me han pillado» que nunca ha sabido esconder.

—Sé que estáis tramando algo.

Quizá no debería haber puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa. No sabe qué está haciendo.

—No digas chorradas. —Tracey agarra del brazo a Daphne e intenta seguir con su camino, pero Pansy se interpone. No está dispuesta a pasar por el aro—. No tiene gracia, déjanos tranquilas.

Las analiza. Tracey está delante, con expresión desafiante. Daphne detrás. Tiene un brazo intentando ocultar su bandolera. Achica los ojos.

Su plan, o lo que sea, está ahí. En su cartera.

—Dame eso —ordena alargando la mano.

—Eh… ¿qué? —titubea Daphne dando un paso atrás, alejándolo de su alcance.

Tracey saca su varita.

—Deja de joder, Pansy.

—Oh, yo no te aconsejo…

—No, yo no te lo aconsejo a ti. Somos dos y tú, tú solo eres una.

Las mira fijamente. Hubo un tiempo en el que tenía mucha más autoridad sobre ellas. No las tiene miedo, nunca se lo ha tenido. Son Tracey y Daphne, al fin y al cabo. Levanta la varita y sonríe con suficiencia.

—Entonces me aseguraré de hacer mucho ruido —promete. Amenaza—. Seguro que a los Carrow les encantará saber qué está pasando aquí.

La duda aparece en sus rostros.

—Pansy —susurra entre dientes Tracey—. No te metas. Por favor.

Agita la varita, con el pecho hinchado y una expresión ganadora. La actitud siempre es importante.

Un rayo de color ambarino sale disparado justo detrás de Daphne. Las chicas saltan y se apartan de su trayectoria, soltando un chillido de sorpresa cuando el hechizo impacta a pocos metros de ellas.

Aprovecha la distracción para lanzarse contra Daphne y agarrar su bandolera.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —farfulla tirando. Las manos de Tracey aparecen en medio.

Pansy se abraza a su presa. No va a permitir que se la arrebaten, no cuando está tan cerca. El cuadro al que ha impactado su hechizo no deja de golpear la pared. «Tac, tac, tac».

La pelea no dura mucho. Tracey suelta y del impulso Pansy acaba en el suelo. De culo.

—Devuélvenoslo —jadea Daphne apuntándola con su varita. Con la mano libre se está masajeando el cuello, como si se hubiese hecho daño.

«Tac, tac, tac».

Pansy levanta la suya. No es una posición muy digna, pero bueno.

—Ya está bien.

—Yo…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la voz aguda del profesor Flitwick interrumpe a Pansy. Debe de haber oído el alboroto desde el aula y ha salido a comprobar qué está pasando.

El último «tac, tac, tac» resuena. Tracey y Daphne dan un par de pasos atrás y bajan sus varitas. Pansy se incorpora, asegurándose de que toda su ropa está en su sitio.

Está pegada a la pared. No ha soltado la bandolera.

—Nada, profesor —asegura Tracey agitando la cabeza.

—¿Y qué hacía Parkinson en el suelo?

—Me he tropezado —farfulla Pansy sin dudarlo. Suena patético.

Flitwick no se lo cree. Ni por un instante.

—Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin. Os espero mañana a primera hora en mi despacho.

—Pe…

Flitwick arqueó una ceja y, a pesar de que Tracey era (por lo menos) el doble de alta que ella, bajó la cabeza.

Genial.

—Y, Parkinson, debería actuar acorde a su posición —lo dice con un tono de desprecio mal disimulado. Pansy sabe lo que piensa, que no se lo merece. Solo es Premio Anual porque al profesor Snape le venía bien. Es, de cierta manera, una herramienta más del sistema.

Pansy asiente, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Salid de aquí.

No esperan a oírlo dos veces para ponerse en marcha. Las tres caminan juntas, sin mediar palabra hasta que giran la primera esquina.

Es Tracey la primera en hacerlo.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

No responde inmediatamente. Sigue caminando, con la bandolera apretada contra el pecho. La esquina de uno de los libros que lleva se le clava en la piel.

Ha perdido el monte. Nunca ha sido una chica con demasiada paciencia.

—Sé que estáis tramando algo —murmura deteniéndose.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Eh?

—Pues eso. No paráis de cuchichear. —Levanta la cabeza, desafiante—. Y yo…

—Espera, ¿estás celosa? —pregunta Daphne apoyando su mano sobre su hombro—. Pansy, nosotras no… No estamos tramando nada malo. De verdad.

—Pero… —Busca, en el rostro de Tracey, alguna prueba de sus palabras. Un reflejo de que la están mintiendo.

No hay nada.

—Ábrela.

—¿Qué?

—La mochila, ábrela. Adelante.

Duda.

Tiene que tener trampa.

Gira la bandolera para abrirla. Debe de estar mal cerrada o algo porque lo siguiente que sabe Pansy es que todos los libros de Daphne están en el suelo.

Baja la mirada tontamente.

Los frascos de tinta se deslizan hasta el borde de la escalera. Suena a cristal a cada rebote que dan.

—Ya voy yo —dice Tracey, dándose la vuelta.

—Podrías fijarte en las cosas que haces —gruñe Daphne empezando a recoger los libros.

—Mierda, lo siento.

Pansy también se agacha. Levanta la edición de la mañana del Profeta y allí hay un diminuto reloj de bolsillo completamente destrozado. Es de latón y tiene uno de sus laterales abollado. La tapa se le ha saltado, dejando al descubierto unos diminutos engranajes.

Todo está recubierto de un líquido de color verde brillante que emerge de una válvula de cristal rota.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Daphne la va a matar.

Coge las dos partes e intenta unirlas. Volverlas a encajar. El latón está deformado. Y hay verde por todas partes.

Levanta la vista solo para comprobar que no, que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Apunta con su varita y se concentra.

(Pansy no es de hacer hechizos sin hablar. Le encanta entonar, usar su voz más potente. Demostrar que es una bruja por todos sus poros).

El reloj da una sacudida y vuelve a la que debió ser su forma original. De verdad que espera que siga funcionando, con cosa verde o sin ella.

—_Scourgify_ —susurra para eliminar los restos de la sustancia.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estaba manchado con tinta —miente sin dudarlo, ofreciéndole el reloj a Daphne. Ella lo atrapa entre sus manos y sonríe.

—Oye, sabes que Tracey y yo te queremos. —No es una pregunta. La sonrisa se ha deslizado de entre sus labios y su rostro ha adquirido un aspecto mucho más serio—. Solo que hay veces que… ya sabes. Es como tú con Draco.

Daphne aprieta su brazo, como dándole ánimos, y se incorpora.

—Venga, vamos a buscarla.

Pansy la sigue, todavía un poco confusa. Duda mucho que Daphne y Tracey tengan una relación como la suya con Draco. No es que entre ellos haya amor, claro. Quizá pudo haberlo antes. En cuarto, cuando fueron juntos al baile de Navidad y salieron por los terrenos del colegio. Pansy todavía recuerda el peso de la capa de Draco sobre sus hombros.

Fue la primera vez que dejó que le metiera mano.

Desde luego, no ahora. Ahora solo queda decepción y desprecio, mezclado con cariño y lástima. Ya ni siquiera sabe cómo tratarlo.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Primera vez

**(IMPORTANTE) A AQUELLOS QUE SE LEYERON EL CAPÍTULO 1 ANTES DE LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**: Volved a él y buscad la frase: «No puede evitar fijarse que no ha tocado su sándwich». Es la última que leísteis y, después de pensarlo mucho, le he añadido unas mil palabrillas más detrás. Es que era demasiado corto :)

Muchísimas gracias a Griffinn, Fanny Taka y a Pearl Parkinson por sus reviews :) Son amor :D

* * *

**PRIMERA VEZ**

Pansy abre los ojos.

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que no se ha despertado sola. Que, ni siquiera, es el ruido de la mañana es el que le ha molestado. Es de fuera de su cuarto. Se oye por el pasillo y se extiende como una plaga por encima de su cabeza. A su sala común.

En esos primeros momentos, Pansy no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que se le viene encima. Se incorpora y busca sus zapatillas con la mirada. Apenas ha descorrido el dosel de su cama cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abre de par en par.

(Sin avisar).

Es Slughorn.

Pansy, que lleva un camisón de tirantes que le llega por encima de las rodillas, se ruboriza e intenta ocultar sus pechos. El profesor apenas la ve, está pálido y sudoroso. Incluso con tan poca luz.

—¡Parkinson! —chilla, sin llegar a atreverse a dar un paso más en la habitación—. ¡Despierta a tus compañeras! ¡McGonagall nos ha convocado en el Gran Comedor!

—¿McGonagall…? —repite Pansy en vano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Slughorn ha desaparecido por el umbral. Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Pansy da dos pasos cortos hacia la cama de Sally-Anne y abre el dosel de un tirón. Ya está despierta, medio incorporada sobre su cama. Se está colocando las gafas sobre la nariz y tiene el pelo revuelto.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta con tono somnoliento.

—Ponte algo por encima y despierta a Millicent. —Su tono es autoritario—. McGonagall nos ha convocado en el Gran Comedor.

Se voltea y se dirige a la cama de Daphne. Tracey abre el dosel de su cama y sale con expresión adormilada.

—¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

—¡Quieren que bajemos al Gran Comedor! —explica Sally-Anne con voz afectada. Como si, en realidad, ella hubiese hablado con Slughorn y tuviera toda a información.

Pansy la deja. Está cansada, ¿cuánto habrá dormido? ¿Tres, cuatro horas? Además (y aunque no piensa reconocerlo), le da miedo. Le da miedo no saber qué va a encontrar una vez lleguen allí.

Así que zarandea a Daphne hasta que entreabre los ojos.

—¿Qué…?

—Levántate —murmura, dándose la vuelta—. Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor.

—¿Otra vez? —Daphne deja escapar un suspiro prolongado. Su cama chirría, debe de haberse levantado.

—No, esta vez ha sido McGonagall —susurra Pansy agachándose frente a su baúl y buscando su bata. No tiene ganas de salir ante todo el Gran Comedor vistiendo solo su camisón.

—Oh.

No suena demasiado esperanzada. Los Carrow y Snape ya los han sacado de la cama tres veces a lo largo del año. Siempre con la intención de descubrir a aquellos que se dedicaban a hacer pintadas por las paredes o acallar habladurías.

Para los chicos de Slytherin nunca supuso un grave problema. Se levantaban, acudían, y volvían a sus dormitorios. No era como si alguno de ellos hubiera tomado en cuenta hacer algo que les pusiera en peligro.

Pansy lo sabe porque eso hubiese sido estúpido. Demasiado estúpido.

—Date prisa —le espeta a Millicent. Sus gordas pantorrillas acaban de salir de la cama. Es una tardona.

Que McGonagall sea quién les haya convocado solo puede significar malas noticias.

Tres minutos después, y con Millicent abrochándose los botones de la camisa de su uniforme —porque le da demasiada vergüenza que el resto del colegio vea su pijama de ositos—, salen de del dormitorio y atraviesan el pasillo.

Solo quedan dos niñas, que Pansy sitúa en tercero, saliendo de sus cuartos con los párpados caídos y expresión de no enterarse muy bien de lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? —les espeta, tirando del brazo de una de ellas hasta asegurarse de que se pone delante y dándole un pequeño empujón después. Su amiga corre hasta ella y le lanza una mirada desconfiada.

Suben las escaleras que llevan hasta la Sala Común. Allí hay bastante revuelo. Las chicas están amontonadas cerca de la entrada, hablando en voz alta. Casi todas salen en bata, algunas han cogido una capa y las que menos se han puesto el uniforme. Los chicos empiezan a salir desde sus dormitorios.

A pesar de que el grupo empieza a moverse, por orden de Slughorn, espera junto a Daphne y a Tracey a que aparezcan los chicos de su año. No es difícil ver a Draco subiendo las escaleras, con su imposible pelo rubio y su expresión cansada. A Pansy casi le hace gracia ver que se ha duchado y se ha vestido. Con ropa de calle.

Como si fuera a ir a algún sitio.

Greg y Vincent lo siguen de cerca. Greg lleva una bata azul oscuro y zapatos de vestir y Vincent se ha puesto una capa por encima del pijama, sin preocuparse por el resto.

Pansy tiene que contenerse para no correr hasta ellos.

—¿Qué creéis que puede ser? —pregunta cuando están suficientemente cerca.

—¿Dónde está Theodore? —Daphne da un par de pasos al frente. En el timbre de su voz se entrevé un leve deje de pánico.

—Ha salido hace un rato —responde con indiferencia Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Con Zabini.

Daphne asiente y sale al trote en su búsqueda. Pansy espera a que pasen delante Greg, Tracey y Vincent.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta de nuevo. El corazón le late con fuerza contra el pecho cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Está asustado. Y eso la asusta a ella.

—Nada, venga. Vamos.

No le cree, por supuesto.

—¡Draco!

Él la ignora y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Draco, haz el favor! —Le agarra del brazo para que se gire, para que la mire. Y lo hace, claro que lo hace. Y en su rostro tiene pintada una mueca de dolor.

De ira.

—Suéltame, vaca estúpida. —Su tono está perfectamente controlado. No se alza, ni siquiera es agudo. Pansy le obedece, claro.

No sabe si indignarse o salir corriendo. En los ojos se le agolpan un puñado de lágrimas traicioneras.

—Pansy, yo… —La expresión de Draco se suaviza y alarga la mano, como para tocarla. No llega a alcanzarla. Baja el brazo, derrotado—. Él viene. Aquí. A Hogwarts. No ha dejado de arder desde hace media hora.

Se refiere a la marca, claro.

—¿Por qué?

Él sonríe tristemente.

—Te aseguro que si lo supiera no estaría aquí, como si fuera un jodido crío. —Sus palabras destilan odio e impotencia mal disimulados.

Pansy sabe que, de ser por Draco, jamás habría vuelto al colegio. No después de lo de Dumbledore, de haberse unido a sus filas. No después de haber vuelto de vacaciones de Pascua.

—Lo siento —murmura, aunque no tiene muy claro qué ha hecho mal—. Te sigo.

Draco y ella caminan con paso lento hasta el Gran Comedor, cerrando la fila irregular de alumnos de Slytherin.

Las velas están encendidas y flotando sobre sus cabezas. Son los últimos, se da cuenta mientras toma asiento. Son una marea de alumnos recién sacados de la cama. Con sus batas o capas, algunos vestidos. Otros parecen completamente dormidos.

Pansy no puede encontrar a Snape. Ni a los hermanos Carrow.

—Potter… —susurra Draco a su lado. Pansy mira y se siente ligeramente mareada.

Está allí, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, atravesando el Gran Comedor. Tiene el pelo un poco largo y con un corte ridículo. Lleva ropa demasiado usada y sucia.

A Pansy le empieza a temblar el pulso.

—¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? —le pregunta con voz queda.

Draco no llega a responder. La profesora McGonagall empieza a explicarles cómo procederán a la evacuación del castillo. Pansy no entiende qué está pasando, está mareada.

—Merlín —susurra Daphne. Está sentada a medio metro de ellos, prácticamente abrazada a la mesa.

Pansy aprieta los dientes y escucha con atención. Tiene claro que será la primera en salir de allí.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escucha su voz. Es tan diferente a como se la ha imaginado. Aguda, fría. Casi como si estuviera flotando en una nube, a la deriva. Cierra los ojos.

«Entregadme a Harry Potter y nadie sufrirá ningún daño(1)».

Todo el mundo está en silencio. Escuchando. Aprieta la mano sobre la de Draco, le están temblando. Es peor, mil veces peor, de lo que podría haber sido.

«Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré al colegio intacto(1)».

Pansy clava los ojos en Potter. Está allí, a unos metros. Pero nadie se levanta. Nadie hace ningún amago de ponerse en pie, de hacer lo que _él_ les pide.

Ella solo es una chica.

Potter tiene un aspecto casi fiero.

(Le da miedo).

«Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis de tiempo hasta media noche(1)».

No pueden quedarse quietos. No pueden permitir que Potter se salga con la suya.

(Potter, que solo es un crío respondón. Que está tan lejos de ser lo que la Comunidad Mágica necesita. Potter, que solo traerá muerte y destrucción con cada uno de sus pasos).

Nota la mano de Draco en su cadera, tirando de su bata indicándole que vuelva a sentarse. Pansy parpadea, está de pie. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Potter la está mirando, claro. En realidad, parece que se ha convertido en el nuevo centro del universo. Traga saliva y levanta una de sus manos.

(Siente el cerebro congelado y la seguridad de que está haciendo lo que hay que hacer. Nadie saldrá herido. Será recompensada).

La mano le tiembla. El corazón le late con fuerza. Nota los labios secos; _lo hace_.

—¡Pero si está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Que alguien lo aprese! (1)

El primero en levantarse es Finnigan. Pero no para hacer lo que ella ha dicho. Se está interponiendo, con una expresión desafiante delineada en su maltrecho rostro. Y con él se levantan muchos otros.

No la miran solo a ella. Les miran, a todos ellos, a la mesa de Slytherin. Levantan sus varitas y les apuntan. Pansy nota como las rodillas le tiemblan y se deja vencer sobre el banco.

—¿Qué has hecho? —susurra Tracey. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro desencajado.

—Gracias, señorita Parkinson —dice la voz de la profesora McGonagall, llamando de nuevo su atención. Su voz no suena tan segura como de costumbre. Es, más bien, como si estuviera emocionada—. Usted será la primera en salir con el señor Filch. Y los restantes de su casa pueden seguirla (1).

Draco la empuja para que se levante.

* * *

Filch los guía hasta el lugar en el que atraparon al Ejército de Dumbledore en quinto curso. Pansy camina muy cerca de él, con el rostro alto y la expresión desafiante.

Aunque, en realidad, no había nada a lo que mirar.

El viejo conserje coloca su mano sobre el picaporte de una puerta sobria que Pansy no está segura de haber visto antes. Tiene la piel envejecida, llena de manchas y de arrugas.

Le da asco.

—¡Maldita puerta! —refunfuña el hombre, empezando a golpearla con su hombro.

No se mueve ni un ápice.

—¿Por qué no se abre?

—¿Qué pasa?

El silencio que había sumido al grupo se ve roto por la impaciencia. La incomodidad. Las ganas de salir de allí, de seguir con vida.

No tardan demasiado en empezar a empujar. Pansy intenta mantenerse en el sitio, anclando los pies y echando un poco la espalda hacia atrás, dispuesta a usar toda la fuerza necesaria. No tiene ganas de acabar estampada contra la pared.

—¡Apártate de ahí!

—¡Oye, ten cuidado!

Pansy gira la cabeza hacia atrás y frunce el ceño. Una cabeza rubia está abriéndose camino hasta allí. El corazón le da un salto, pensando en que puede ser Draco. Los prefectos han ordenado la fila para que los más pequeños vayan delante, tal y como indicó McGonagall, y Pansy se ha quedado sola.

—¿De qué vas?

—¡Haced un hueco!

Pero no es Draco. Ni el tono es el mismo, ni tienen la misma voz. Pansy permite que el chico pase por delante de ella. Le resulta familiar, pero es incapaz de ponerle nombre.

—Yo sé cómo entrar —jadea colocándose la capa por encima de los hombros. La voz le tiembla y está pálido. Pansy puede ver como una gota le escurre por la ceja. Qué asco.

Filch da un paso atrás, con la boca torcida, y le deja espacio. El chico coloca la mano en el pomo y, sin más, la puerta se abre.

Él sonríe y la empuja. Chirría un poco.

—¡Zacharias! —exclama una voz femenina desde dentro.

—¡Ginny! —Pansy da un par de pasos hacia la puerta y asoma un poco la cabeza. El chico rubio, Zacharias, Smith, el Hufflepuff idiota, está abrazando a la chica comadreja.

—¿Está todo bien? ¡Lo he oído, su voz ha llegado hasta aquí!

Está absolutamente asustada. Pansy sonríe, con sorna. Niñata.

—McGonagall ha ordenado evacuar el colegio —explica, echándose hacia un lado. Los ojos de Ginny chocan contra los de Pansy y palidece. Él también se gira y frunce el ceño—. ¿Puedes quitarlo?

—Qué remedio —dice apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué hace?

—Esto es absurdo —susurra enderezándose y echando su cabello castaño oscuro por detrás de los hombros. Toma aire y se encamina directamente hacia la puerta. Hacia la salida.

Durante un instante, Pansy tiene la sensación de que ya está dentro. Es solo un instante, porque al siguiente una fuerza invisible la empuja hacia atrás con tal impulso que pierde el pie y cae de culo.

Smith sonríe con sorna. Weasley bufa. Los niños de primero ríen.

Filch enseña los dientes y sus ojos brillan con malicia.

—Eres escoria, Parkinson —dice Weasley volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Vete a la mierda —farfulla incorporándose.

Nota como alguien la agarra del brazo y tira de ella hacia arriba, ayudando a levantarse. Es Daphne, con el cabello sin peinar y una bata rosa claro.

—Ya podéis pasar.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Una noche muy larga

**UNA NOCHE MUY LARGA**

* * *

Pansy se habría ido. Sin dudarlo un segundo. Habría salido a la calle y se habría aparecido justo en la entrada de su casa. Habría ordenado a uno de sus elfos domésticos que le preparase un baño y una taza de chocolate caliente. Se habría puesto ropa limpia y se habría tumbado en su cama, tapada hasta las cejas.

Pero Draco no está.

(Ni Greg, ni Vincent; ni Theo, ni Millicent, ni Sally-Anne. Tienen que estar juntos. O no).

Y Daphne se ha empeñado en quedarse con los de primero de su curso. Mandar a algunos a casa por la Red Flu.

(Buscar algo de comer, alguna manta. Pansy duda que vaya a encontrar suficiente para todos y se lo dice. Lo intenta de todas formas).

Así que Pansy se queda sentada en una esquina, con una taza azul y vieja con whisky de fuego entre las manos.

Esperan.

* * *

—Pansy. Pans…

—¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta! —exclama dando un salto en su asiento y abriendo bruscamente los ojos. La diferencia de luz la ciega durante unos instantes. Todavía tiene la taza vieja entre los dedos (es un milagro que no se le haya caído), aunque hace horas que ya no contiene nada.

Es Daphne la que está junto a ella.

—Todo ha terminado —susurra. Tiene el mismo aspecto que unas horas antes. Si cabe, más cansada y ojerosa. Pero tiene algo en la cara que promete esperanza.

Está contenta.

—¿Si?

No le gusta ni un pelo.

—Deberíamos ir al castillo —susurra separándose—. Van a empezar a hacer las evacuaciones desde allí, quizá necesiten…

Se detiene y sonríe, enseñando los dientes. Los ojos le brillan, como si fuera una colegiala enamorada.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —pregunta levantándose de la silla de madera que le ha servido de (incómoda) cama y dejando la taza sobre ella.

La expresión de Daphne se ensombrece por un momento. La sonrisa se le resbala un poco.

—No te preocupes de eso —murmura—. Venga, vamos, los demás prefectos ya están saliendo.

Daphne la agarra del brazo y tira de ella. Bajan las escaleras a la sala común del Cabeza de Puerco donde aún quedan restos que dejan entrever que durante la noche han dado cobijo a un centenar de alumnos. Mantas y capas abandonadas, con vasos sucios y cervezas de mantequilla a medio beber.

—¿Cuánta gente cupo aquí anoche? —pregunta arrugando el ceño.

—Nos hemos quedado cincuenta y tres. Estuvimos hasta las cuatro de la mañana mandando alumnos a sus casas.

Salen. El cielo está despejado y hace frío. Como anunció Daphne, hay una hilera de alumnos que se dirige de nuevo hacia el castillo. Llevan buen ritmo y parecen animados.

Pansy se abraza a sí misma.

Tracey las está esperando junto a los pocos alumnos de Slytherin que parecen haber echado la noche allí. No puede evitar fijarse en que se ha duchado y que lleva ropa limpia.

—El padre de Tracey vive aquí, como sabrás —le lee el pensamiento Daphne—. De hecho, ayudó trayendo comida y mantas.

—Oh. —Pansy inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo al verla y continúan su camino.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —pregunta con cierto retintín. A pesar de tener mejor aspecto, parece tan cansada como Daphne.

Pansy se detiene y aprieta los labios.

—No seas impertinente —le espeta, levantando la barbilla.

—Espero que no se te vuelva a ir la olla.

—Tracey… —advierte Daphne.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¿Que qué pasa conmigo? —Tracey da un par de pasos hacia ella. De pronto parece mucho más alta de lo que realmente es—. ¡Tú pasas conmigo! Eres… ¡Ugh!

Levanta los brazos y se da la vuelta. Daphne tarda un par de segundos en seguirla.

Pansy baraja la idea de irse de una vez por todas a casa. Si se ha quedado es, nada más ni nada menos, por ellas. Para hacerlas compañía.

Y, Merlín, quiere saber si Draco está bien.

* * *

El camino hasta el castillo se le hace eterno. No lleva zapatos para andar y, debido a la humedad de la madrugada, las zapatillas se le han llenado de barro. Se siente expuesta, a pesar de la soledad del camino, con su ridícula bata.

Llegar al colegio supone un paso muy difícil. Hay sangre en el suelo y el castillo parece que se va a caer a cachos. Hay algunos magos vestidos con túnicas de sanadores rescatando heridos y muertos del campo de batalla.

Pansy pisa un trozo de armadura (y, Merlín, no quiere pensar cómo ha llegado allí).

Sale corriendo hasta alcanzar a sus amigas y agarra a Daphne por el codo.

—Está horrible, ¿eh? —murmura con amabilidad—. ¿Estás segura de que todo ha acabado?

—Yo no… —Daphne se encoge de hombros—. No sé mucho más que tú. Estaba dormida cuando pasó.

—«Está muerto» —dijo Tracey—. «El castillo vuelve a ser seguro, volved».

De nuevo aquella sensación desagradable.

—¿Quién está muerto?

—Él. Ya lo sabes.

—No, ¿quién es él?

—¡Quien-tú-ya-sabes! —interviene Daphne perdiendo la paciencia. Alguno de los chicos que están delante suya giran la cabeza para mirarlas.

—No me lo creo —replica Pansy apretando el paso. Daphne y Tracey la siguen—. ¡Es imposible!

¡Y tanto que lo es! ¿Cómo iba a ganar un niñato como Potter al Señor Oscuro? ¡Imposible! Seguro que es una broma pesada.

Deja atrás a sus amigas y se adentra en el castillo. Los relojes de arena que contaban los puntos de cada casa han sido estallados a lo largo de la batalla y sus cuentas de colores se esparcen por el suelo.

Esas estúpidas cuentas representan mucho más de lo que quiere reconocer. Son su infancia, su adolescencia. Ha ganado cientos de ellas y se ha alegrado. Ha vivido la amarga derrota de perderlos.

Se agacha y coge una de ella. Poca cosa, menos que una canica. Es verde y está llena de polvo.

Entonces le ve. Parece que el tiempo se detiene a su alrededor. Levanta la cabeza y es imposible confundirle. Tiene el pelo negro azabache, sucio, mal cortado y demasiado largo. Ropa muggle y aspecto derrotado.

Sonríe.

Las tripas de Pansy se retuercen. Las mejillas le arden y solo quiere desaparecer. Potter ha ganado.

(Y ella había pretendido entregarlo).

(Y había más de un centenar de personas que podrían declararlo en un juicio).

Él no la mira, claro. Sigue su camino junto a Granger y a Weasley. Suben las escaleras con paso lento y acaban desapareciendo de su vista.

—¿Qué haces?

Es la voz de Daphne. Gira la cabeza hacia ella y la mira. Está inclinada hacia ella, con expresión amable. Una sonrisa.

—Yo… yo le intenté entregar —farfulla, no muy segura de qué responder.

—Oh.

Daphne aprieta los labios y niega la cabeza.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Levántate, anda. Te vas a manchar las rodillas.

Lo dice como lo diría una madre. Con ese tono en una mezcla entre mandón y cariñoso. Pansy la obedece por inercia.

—Venga, vamos a buscar a algún profesor —las apura Tracey—. Allí nos organizarán o lo que sea.

Señala el Gran Comedor.

(Pansy no tiene claro qué pinta en todo esto).

* * *

No se ha dado cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba hasta que lo ve. No ocurre a cámara lenta, es más bien como una sombra a lo lejos, sentado junto a su madre. Va vestido tan oscuro, con el pelo tan claro.

Parece entero.

Pansy corre hacia él. Sortea las camillas de heridos. Las camillas tapadas con mantas. Los grupos que hablan. No se atreve a lanzarse a su cuello.

Se detiene a medio metro de él y le sonríe. Tiene un aspecto horrible, el pelo alborotado y lleno de ceniza, el cuello manchado de sangre. A Pansy no le importa, porque está entero.

Entero.

—Draco —lo llama. Él y la señora Malfoy levantan sus rostros. Ella ha llorado, está sonriendo; sujeta con fuerza la mano derecha de su hijo entre las suyas—. Señora Malfoy.

—Ey —responde él con poca gana.

—Pansy.

Quiere preguntarle por qué se ha quedado. Cómo puede ser tan estúpido. Renegar de Potter, hacer causa común. Como siempre han hecho.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando? —le espeta.

—Yo… no… —balbucea un poco nerviosa. Draco siempre ha tenido un humor difícil.

—Siéntate, me pones nervioso.

Suspira de alivio y le hace caso. Han movido las mesas y los bancos del comedor hasta formar una especie de hospital de campaña. Desde allí se ve todo: la suciedad, las heridas. El dolor.

Su victoria resulta agridulce. No sería así si hubiese vencido _Él_.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —pregunta sin mirarlos.

—Esperar.

—¿Por qué? —Pierde el nervio. Suena impaciente, exigente.

Draco bufa.

La señora Malfoy responde.

—Los aurores no quieren imprevistos y están organizando la evacuación de la zona desde aquí. Primero los heridos, luego el resto.

Pansy se muerde el labio y asiente. No se atreve a reformular su pregunta. A preguntar por qué no se los han llevado a Azkaban, por qué están allí. Aparentemente libres.

Así que esperan.

* * *

—Crabbe está muerto —suelta de sopetón Draco. La señora Malfoy se ha levantado a preguntar cuándo podrán irse. Llevan dos horas esperando y la sala está libre de heridos. Acaban de empezar con la evacuación de civiles—. Vincent.

Pansy baja la cabeza y se mira a los pies. Las pantuflas rosas, con un reborde que recuerda a pelo de animal.

—Fue culpa suya, ¿sabes? —La voz se le rompe un poco. Pansy se niega a mirarlo, odia cuando hace eso. Odia cuando se muestra débil—. El muy idiota.

—Yo he dormido en una silla —dice, intentando cambiar el hilo de la conversación.

—Greg casi muere. Y yo.

—En Cabeza de Puerco, ¿sabes?

—Potter nos salvó —añade bajando la voz—. Nosotros fuimos a atraparle y él nos salvó.

—Bebí Whisky de Fuego en una taza sucia.

El corazón le late con fuerza. Sabe que debería interesarse, pero no puede. Solo de pensarlo siente escalofríos. Y no quiere ponerse triste ni llorar. Está bien allí sentada, junto a Draco.

Sin preguntarse si los demás están bien.

Mañana.

—Y… ¿qué pasó?

Gira la cabeza. Está llorando, en silencio. Las lágrimas arrastran la ceniza de su rostro, limpiándolo. Podría ser poético.

Pansy solo piensa que es patético.

Draco entreabre la boca.

Se lo cuenta.

* * *

tbc.


End file.
